Popcorn and Love
by cicimotLee
Summary: Oh Sehun sedang berbaik hati dengan mengajak keponakannya nonton Dispacable M3 yang tayang di baru-baru ini. Namun tidak di sangka ia malah bertemu penjual popcorn yang sangat manis. Cinta pertamanya. SeKai / HunKai / SeJong an EXO fanfiction


**Title :** **Popcorn and Love**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Oh Sekai**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Author : CicimotLee**

 **Rated : T**

 **Oneshoot**

 ** _Ide tiba-tiba muncul pas liat yang jualan popcorn di dalam bioskop or studio. Oh iya, buat Oh Sekai bayangin aja itu kalian eakkkk biar ngena /apasih/ oke chek this out!_**

 ** _Just fiction, sorry for typos and happy reading!_**

Oh Sehun memutar kursi kerjanya yang terlihat besar dan sangat nyaman, lalu terihatlah wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani yang bersinar di terpa mentari sore. Wajah porselen dengan mata tajam, hidung mancung bak perosotan semut, dan bibir tipis yang berwarna peach. Tampan maksimal ala keturunan keluarga Oh yang turun-temurun. Hm.

Mari kita panggil dia Sehun saja, saat ini dia masih menandatangani dokumen yang tersisa di meja kerjanya. Well, seharusnya ia sudah pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan itu berarti jam tiga sore. Tapi, sisa dokumen proyek seolah melambai meminta perhatian padanya, dan Sehun tidak akan menolak.

Yup, bagi dia dokumen dan pekerjaan adalah kekasihnya. Huhu, terlalu lama menjomblo eh tidak, maksudku single elegant... membuatnya jadi jatuh kedalam pekerjaannya, semua perhatian yang ia berikan untuk pekerjaannya, waktu luangnya, dan bahkan weekend nya.

Apa yah istilahnya, ah worka holic? Sepertinya Sehun salah satu dari itu.

"Apa ini? Rancangan mobil baru, lagi? Heol, dokumen ini semua sama saja. Chanyeol sialan!!!"

Sehun menggeram rendah, ia melemparkan tiga dokumen yang tersisa begitu saja ke atas meja kacanya. Sialan! Tadi ia sudah membaca dan menandatangani dokumen seperti itu sebelumnya, jadi Sehun kesal saat ternyata tiga yang tersisa juga sama.

Niat sekali asistent nya itu mengerjainya.

"Oke, akan ku simpan copian nya" dan yang lebih bodohnya, Sehun tidak sadar jika ketiganya adalah hasil poto kopi.

Sehun membereskan mejanya asal, toh sekertarisnya akan membereskannya lagi besok. Dan dengan wajah malasnya yang khas, Sehun berdiri serta melepaskan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya, menaikan tangan kemeja warna salem yang ia kenakan sebatas siku dan menyampirkan jasnya di lengan kanan, mengambil ponsel dan tas kerjanya, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sehun menaikan sedikit rambutnya yang agak berjambul dengan cat rambut keseluruhan coklat tua.

HE IS SO FUCKING HOT DUDE!!!

"Hey boss"

"Yo!" Sehun membalas asal pada seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya sedang berlari dari arah berlawanan.

"Sudah selesai? Senang sekali kau, aku ada lembur malam ini"

Pemuda berambut panjang sebatas tengkuk dengan warna merah yang sedikit mencolok itu berjalan menjajari Sehun dengan gelas plastik berisi kopi di tangan kanannya.

"Semangat Baek, kau harus selesaikan proyek baru kita. Kunaikan gajimu secepatnya"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir "Ya ya, have fun. Oh by the way, kau sudah berkata seperti itu dari tiga bulan kemarin"

"Maaf Baek, tapi itu karena bendahara perusahaan dalam masa kritis"

"Alasan" Baekhyun mencibir, lalu ia pergi begitu saja dari pandangan boss nya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menjadi seorang CEO tidaklah semudah dan seenak yang di pikirkan orang lain. Fine, dia kaya, dia sangat kaya dan bahkan perusahan perakitan mobil yang ia miliki sudah lebih dari memiliki 2 saham di Korea Selatan, hebat bukan? Satu saham saja sudah kaya, dan ini bahkan 3 hmmm bayangkan sekaya apa Oh Sehun dan keluarganya.

Sehun tiba di basement, ia memasuki Porsche putih nya dan menaruh barang bawaannya di jok belakang. Sehun lalu memeriksa ponselnya dan menemukan, apa ini? Lima puluh panggilan tak terjawab?

Sehun lalu segera membuka kunci layar dan menuju Log, ia dapat menemukan nama keponakan centil nya terpampang disana.

 _Oh Sekai_

"Astaga, ada apa anak ini menelponku sebanyak ini?"

Sehun yang merasa heran dan penasaran lalu segera menelpon kembali nomor keponakannya, Oh Sekai.

Tut...Tu-

 _"Yeobasyeo, samcheon!"_ (Hallo, paman!)

"Ne ne, ada apa keponakan manisku?"

 _"Samcheon, aku ingin menonton film minion yang baru. Discapable Me"_

"Huh? Minion?"

Seketika Sehun langsung teringat akan gundukan-gundukan kuning yang berisik dan bergerak-gerak aneh seperti errr...gelindingan?

Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melajukannya, masih dengan percakapannya dan sang keponakan.

 _"Iya Minion, aaaaaa pokoknya samcheon cepat pulang dan temani aku nonton"_

Sehun menghela nafas, ia bahkan ingin istirahat saat pulang nanti. Namun sepertinya ia harus terjebak lebih dulu di dalam studio bioskop bersama keponakannya.

"Ayahmu?"

 _"Luhan Appa?"_

"Iya lah, memangnya kau punya ayah yang lain?"

Terdengar jeda sejenak _"Oh, dia sedang mengantar Eomma ke rumah sakit, check up calon bayi"_

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, kalau sudah begini tidak ada pilihan lain. Tapi tak apa, sepertinya meluangkan waktu dengan keponakan centil seperti Sekai tidak buruk juga.

 _"Samcheon!"_

Sehun meringis saat mendengar suara cempreng Sekai membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya iya, samcheon sedang di jalan. Siap-siap dan kita akan nonton bersama"

 _"Yeayyy i love you samcheon"_

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis, ia lalu menutup telponnya dan menyimpannya di saku celana.

"Yah, setidaknya aku ada hiburan"

 **HUNKAI**

"SAMCHEON!!!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan menghampiri keponakannya yang sudah duduk menunggu di ruang tamu di temani ibu nya dan ayahnya, atau kakek dan nenek bagi Sekai.

"Hallo princess, ayo berangkat. Aku sudah memesan tiket"

"Yeayyy. Kakek, nenek Sekai pergi dulu ya. Anyeong"

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh tertawa "Hati-hati di jalan Hun"

Sehun memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan melambai "Oke"

Sehun menuntun lengan kecil Sekai yang tinggi badannya hanya mencapai paha Sehun. Sekai baru berusia 7 tahun, dan dia adalah gadis yang hyperactive. Dia sangat cantik, wajahnya mungil mirip Luhan (kaka lelaki Sehun) alias Appa nya. Dan mata serta bibirnya mirip dengan Eomma nya, Oh Minjie.

Rambut gadis cilik itu sebahu dan berwarna hitam kelam, cantik. Apalagi sekarang ia mengenakan dress lucu berwarna pink.

"Samcheon, apa aku terlihat cantik?"

Sehun tertawa, ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sekai. "Dasar centil"

Sekai mengembungkan pipinya namun Sehun malah menutup pintu mobil dan bergegas menaikinya.

"Kita duduk di baris apa samcheon?"

"Eum, tiga dan empat E"

Sekai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Dia memang pintar.

"Sepertinya aku akan terasa aneh menonton film anak-anak"

Sekai menoleh dan mencebikan bibirnya "Film ini lucu dan seru, samcheon tidak boleh berkata seperti itu sebelum menontonnya"

"Memangnya kau sudah menontonnya gituh?"

"Ya belum sih"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, anak ini.

 **HUNKAI**

Sehun dan Sekai sedang mengantri untuk membeli cemilan dan minuman.

Saat giliran mereka tiba, Sehun segera memesan dan Sekai menunggunya di belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Kau mau apa?" Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya untuk bertanya, tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi itu terlihat sangat kokoh bagi Sekai.

"Popcorn caramel dan nacho"

"Minumnya?"

"Eum, Java Tea special"

"Okay"

Sehun lalu memesankan apa yang diinginkan keponakannya. Setelah selelai, ia memberikan semuanya pada sang keponakan.

"Samcheon beli apa? Kopi saja?"

"Ya, aku tidak nafsu makan pop-"

"Pop?"

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sekai, ia malah menolehkan kepalanya hingga memutar ke belakang hanya untuk melihat... wait,

Seorang penjual popcorn?

Sehun melihatnya... seorang lelaki bertubuh ehem, okey apa yah errr semok?

Berdiri di depan studio 1 dengan membawa banyak popcorn di wadah khusus dengan tali yang di kalungkan di lehernya.

Dengan topi bertulislan XXI dan apron coklat, serta baju seragam berwarna merah yang di masukan kedalam celana jeans ketatnya yang aw, membentuk dua bongkahan berisi yang terlihat kenyal, sebut saja pantat.

"Wow"

Sehun menggumam tanpa sadar, Sekai di sampingnya mendongak untuk menatap sang paman yang kini berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Samcheon!"

Sedangkan Sehun masih melihatnya, wajah manisnya itu, kulit tannya yang terlihat sexy di sinari lambu kuning temaram, dan uhhhh bibirnya.

"Samcheon awas!"

BYUR

"Aw aw panas"

Sehun mengaduh kesakitan saat ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi yang di bawanya ke bajunya sendiri. Ia lalu membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak.

Sekai yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepala "Samcheon ini bagaimana sih, memangnga samcheon lihat apa?"

Sehun mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke bajunya sendiri, "Samcheon lihat-"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk studio 1 namun tidak menemukan pria tadi, loh apa dia sudah masuk untuk berjualan?

"Lihat apa?"

Sehun masih terus mencari, tapi tidak ada.

"Aku lihat, itu-"

"Permisi Tuan. Sepertinya anda butuh ini"

Sehun segera memutar badannya dan menemukan...

...menemukan...

Pria tadi... sangat dekat berdiri di depannya, dengan tangan kanan terulur memberikan sapu tangan yang sudah di basahi pada Sehun. Sehun masih melongo, tidak percaya akan semua ini. Hm lebay.

"O..oh, terimakasih"

Sekai yang melihat pamannya gugup malah mencebik bosan.

"Sama-sama"

Sang bidadari (menurut Sehun) tersenyum manis dan membalikan tubuhnya hendak berjalan, namun Sehun mencekal lengannya yang bebas.

"Tu..tunggu, boleh aku tau si..siapa namamu?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup, apalagi saat si manis menoleh padanya dan memperlihatkan wajah indahnya itu.

"Panggil saja Jongin"

Dia tersenyum...

Astaga Sehun bisa diabetes.

"Ah, Jo..jo-"

"Paman ayooo! Lima menit lagi filmnya mulai"

Sehun rasanya ingin menerbangkan Sekai ke planet karena berani mengganggu modus ala-ala Oh Sehun nya untuk PDKT dengan si penjual popcorn bernama Jongin tadi.

"Iya iya. Sebentar"

Sehun kembali menatap Jongin dan tersenyum lebar "Em, sekali lagi terimakasih"

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Astaga, yang tadi itu seperti ia sedang lari maraton.

 **HUNKAI**

Semua penonton sudah memasuki studio 2 dimana Sehun dan Sekai juga salah satunya, Sehun menuntun keponakannya untuk duduk di nomor kursi yang sudah tertera. Ia duduk tenang di samping Sekai, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat senang dengan sapu tangan merah muda yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, studio ini tidak begitu padat, masih tersisah dua jajar kursi yang kosong. Dan ia memilih kursi yang khusus untuk dua orang dan terletak terpisah dari jajaran banyak kursi yang lain.

"Hey, lihat penjual popcorn itu!"

Sehun sayup mendengar percakapan dua orang pria yang duduk di depannya, karena film belum di mulai jadi lampu-lampu masih menyala dan masih banyak yang berjualan popcorn.

"Yang mana? Ada dua disini"

"Itu yang cowo, sebelah sana bego!"

Sehun dapat melihat si lelaki satu menampar kepala temannya itu yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Oh itu, kenapa dia?"

Sehun lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang yang mereka maksud adalah, lelaki muda penjual popcorn yang sedang melayani pembelinya sambil berkeliling.

Suasana yang temaram membuat Sehun kurang yakin akan presepsinya, tapi penjual popcorn itu mirip dengan, Jongin?

"Sexy banget bray!"

"Eh iya itu pantatnya neplok gitu"

"Pengen gue remes"

"Iyalah, sekali-kali jail gak papa"

Sehun melotot, ia menoleh kearah Sekai namun sepertinya keponakannya itu tenggelam pada dunia iklan yang di tayangkan. Sehun menatap dua pemuda itu tajam, mereka berniat buruk.

Lihat saja, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakiti Jongin.

"Paket hematnya kaka, silahkan!"

Suara Jongin yang merdu-merdu halus menyerukan sign ad yang khas bagi para penjual popcorn di bioskop dengan nada yang sedikit sing a song.

Sehun yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega, jarang yang membeli popcorn susulan seperti itu di dalam studio.

"Yo kaka popcorn plus cola nya silahkan!"

Terdengar lagi suara Jongin yang menawarkan, dan kini pemuda manis itu berjalan mendekati bangkunya, Sehun jadi gugup.

"Mas, popcorn nya!"

"Iya ka, silahkan!"

Jongin menghampiri dua orang pria yang memanggilnya tadi. Sehun melotot horor, jadi benar mereka merencanakan pelecehan pada Jongin?

Keparat dua itu!

Sehun melotot tajam saat Jongin berhenti tepat di depannya dan melayani dua orang bocah ingusan jail yang duduk di depannya juga.

"Beli berapa ka?"

"Dua aja mas"

Jongin mengambil dua minni cup popcorn dan dua cola.

"Berapaan?"

"Empat puluh ribu totalnya"

Terlihat satu lelaki dari mereka merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan uang.

"Ini mas"

Jongin tersenyum namun sebelum ia mengambil uang itu, si bocah malah mengangkatnya menjauh.

"Ka boleh saya ambil uangnya?"

Jongin terlihat tidak suka, dan itu semua tidak luput dari pengintaian Sehun, oke. Sehun masih bisa menahan emosinya.

Lampu gelap, tandanya film sudah di mulai, jadi Sehun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Ka tolong berikan uangnya saya harus segera keluar"

"Satu syarat!"

Namun Sehun masih dapat mendengar suara di depannya, Jongin yang berjualan popcorn memang harus keluar jika film sudah mulai.

"Ka tol-ashh"

FUCK!

Sehun berdiri, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Apa yang barusaja di lakukan dua bocah ingusan itu huh?

Sehun turun satu tangga dan melihat, Jongin mencoba mengbil uang 50 ribu yang di acungkan tinggi-tinggi sedangkan...

BANGKE!

Sehun dapat melihat tangan salah satu pemuda tadi meremas bokong Jongin. Sialan! Jadi benar Jongin di manfaatkan?!

"Ka mhh tolong ahh"

Fuck! He is moaning!

"Oh mas kenapa ngedesah gitu, hn?"

Sehun tidak tahan...

Ia dengan segenap emosi yang memuncak langsung menarik pinggang Jongin kencang, membuat beberapa popcorn berhamburan namun Sehun tidak peduli, tuh bangsat dua emang perlu di kasarin!

"Samcheon!" Sekai memekik dari tempatnya. Namun film sudah menampilkan Gru dan para Minionsnya.

"Tu..tuan" Jongin tergagap, tidak tau harus melakukan apa tiba-tiba di peluk begini.

"Heh bocah-bocah, kalian bisa aku laporkan ke pihak polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan sexual"

Sehun melotot tajam, dan dua pemuda jahil tadi menelan ludah gugup. Mereka mengangguk dan segera memberikan uangnya pada Jongin, namun malah Sehun yang mengambilnya.

"Beraninya kalian menyentuh 'pacarku'. Jika kalian sudah cukup umur, ku penjarakan kalian!"

"Ma..ma.maaf Tu..an"

Cih, Sehun mendecih. Ia lalu menuntun Jongin yang terlihat kehilangan kata-kata untuk turun dan keluar dari studio.

Melupakan... Sekai.

"Wahhh, jadi samcheon sudah punya pacar?"

Dan gadis cilik itu seketika lupa akan kejadian tadi karena kini sibuk tertawa menonton Minion kesukaannya.

 **HUNKAI**

Sehun menuntun Jongin menuju Toilet pria yang kebetulan kosong dan melepaskan genggamannya, ia menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam, dan kini malah menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau terluka?"

Jongin sedikit terlonjak akan pertanyaan Sehun, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendongak, menunjukan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu.

Di sisi lain, Sehun merasa jantungnya akan keluar. Organ itu berdebar sangat cepat dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun merasa gugup dan berdebar seperti ini hanya karena melihat wajah blushing seorang pria.

"Syukurlah, nah ini. Aku kembalikan sapu tanganmu"

Sehun mengambil tangan Jongin dan menaruh sapu tangannya di telapak tangan yang lembut itu.

"Te..terimakasih Tu-"

"Sehun"

"Emmm Tuan Seh-"

"Sehun saja"

"Sehun-ssi"

Jongin semakin blushing, tidak menyangka akan ada pria tampan, gagah dan manly seperti Sehun ini memperhatikannya dan menolongnya.

"Jongin, kenapa kau tidak melawan sa..saat yah, tadi?"

Sehun memulai pembicaraan lagi, namun ia tidak mendapatkan respon cukup lama.

"Jongin?"

"Eum sebenarnya"

Jongin menaikam dagunya dan menatap Sehun "Sebenarnya aku takut, jika aku tidak bisa mengambil uangnya dan memilih kabur, pasti bos marah dan aku harus mempertaruhkan gajiku. Aku.. aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk itu"

Jongin berbicara cukup pelan, ia sedikit malu karena membicarakan hal itu pada orang asing, tapi Sehun terlihat baik.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa kasian dan ingin melindungi tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hatinya. Apalagi saat melihat Jongin yang sepertinya sedih itu.

"Jadi karena itu kau membiarkan dirimu di lecehkan?"

Rasa emosi Sehun kembali muncul ke permukaan saat mengingat tangan lelaki tadi begitu lihainya meremas pantat Jongin, kampret!

Keposessivepan tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hatinya. Sepertinya dia memang menyukai penjual popcorn ini.

"I..ini bukan yang pe..pertama kalinya ko"

WHATTTT????

Sehun melotot horor, Jongin menciut.

Apa maksudnya bukan yang pertama kali?

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin terlihat sedikit takut dengan nada Sehun yang mengintimidasi, namun ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun.

"Yya, awalnya aku marah dan bahkan menghajar orang yang menyentuh, uhh itu-"

"Pantat?"

"Se..sehun-ssi, anda terlalu vulgar"

Krik krik

Sehun terdiam sejenak, duh mulutnya ini memang tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama.

"Well, yah. Tapi yang ada boss malah memarahiku dan memotong setengah gajiku. Tidak dipotong saja sudah sedikit, apalagi di potong"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, dia akan menghajar boss nya Jongin itu jika saja ia tau.

"Lalu kau?"

"Tidak serinh sih, tapi terkadang ada yang jahil. Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa".

Apanya tidak apa??? Itu pelecehan seksual publik! Sehun menggertakan giginya, mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus kembali. Sehun te-"

"Mau berkencan denganku?"

Eh?

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dan saat ia sudah bisa memahami apa maksud Sehun, pipinya langsung memerah.

"I..itu"

Jongin tergagap, ia menatap Sehun dari atas hingga bawah. Pria itu tampan sekali dan terlihat matang, juga kaya. Jongin mana pantas bersanding dengan pria ini.

"Apa Jongin? Aku, aku tidak tau kata-kata yang romantis untuk mengajak orang lain berkencan, sejujurnya ini adalah yang pertama"

Jongin ingin memekik dan berjingkrak. Pertama??? Jadi ia akan menjadi kekasih pertama Sehun. Eum, tapi kan mereka baru kenalan.

"Tapi, ki..kita baru saling me..mengenal"

 _Itupun tidak sengaja._ Tambah Jongin dalam hati.

"Kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam"

Jongin menggigit bibir, keraguan jelas tergambar di bibirnya.

"Ak...aku rasa, aku tidak cocok untukmu Sehun-ssi, kau lebih baik cari yang- mphhh"

Jongin tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah bibir menempel di, bibirnya.

Jongin menahan nafasnya, pegangannya pada wadah pembawa popcorn terganti jadi memegang bahu Sehun yang sangat lebar.

Sehun melumat bibirnya empat kali sebelum memutusnya.

Dan wajah keduanya memerah.

"Eum anu" Sehun jadi bingung, ia lalu menurunkan wadah popcorn yang besar itu dan menaruhnya di washtafel.

"Jangan berjualan popcorn lagi"

Jongin melotot, itukan pekerjaan satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Tap-"

"Kekasih Oh Sehun tidak akan bekerja lagi"

Jongin mencibir, dia saja belum menerimanya.

"Tapi ak-"

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan untuk ini"

Jongin juga tau, ia tidak akan dapat pilihan lain selain menerima.

"Apa paket hemat yang kau jual?"

"Em, popcorn plua cola"

"Biar ku ganti, paket hematnya menjadi aku plus kau sama dengan kencan"

Dan Jongin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain tersenyum lalu memukul bahu Sehun yang tersenyum lebar.

 **END**


End file.
